Leviticus
Leviticus is the fifth and penultimate chapter in Outlast 2. It is divided into three sub-chapters. Summary The Descent Blake Langermann descends into the mines in an elevator. He promises to save Jessica Gray, before reminding himself that it's his wife, Lynn Langermann, he's trying to save. Once the elevator hits 120 feet, its supports break and it starts falling rapidly. It stops at 440 feet when a metal beam jutting out of a shaft holds it up. This doesn't last long, and the beam eventually falls out, dropping Blake further down. The elevator stops again at 800 feet, where Blake gets out of the elevator and drops down to the bottom of the shaft. As soon as he gets out of the shaft, the elevator crashes behind him. Blake acknowledges he's trapped in the mines with no way out, but he can at least die along with his wife. Blake travels through the mines for a while, and hears Lynn screaming as he approaches a body of water. He wades through it and climbs down a ladder, once again hearing the demon tell him he isn't evil, just confused. After dropping down, he hallucinates the demon running at him. He ventures further through the mines, encountering corpses strung up on the walls and running away from Heretics. Blake moves a mine cart across some tracks to get through, and hears the demon's voice once again. Further into the mines, as Blake descends a long staircase, it starts singing the nursery rhyme. Blake drops down into a small lake and is suddenly grabbed by Heretics. They restrain him as Val approaches, naked and covered in mud. Blake yells at Val, demanding to know where Lynn is. Val tells Blake to reveal his "true face", revealing hers by rubbing mud on her face and wearing a crown of thorns. The mine rumbles and rocks fall, crushing the two Heretics holding on to Blake, who begins running for his life. Val's Rebirth Val chases Blake through some caves until the two are separated by falling rocks. Blake wades through a lake, realizing his path is blocked by live electrical wires and he must shut the power off to continue. Val hunts him across the area, but he manages to avoid her and make it past the turned-off wires. Temporarily safe from Val, Blake continues onward, using a mine cart to break through a wall as the demon's voice asks him what he did to Jessica and reminds him he can't keep a secret from himself. He sees the demon and its red pulses before they disappear. Blake climbs down a long ladder, dropping into a cave where Val finds him and chases him through a crevice. Blake walks across some wooden boards to escape her, but one of the boards breaks, dropping him into a flooded area, where two Heretics drop down and hunt him. Blake escapes and climbs up on top of some wooden scaffolding, making his way to some sort of gathering. He slides down a rock and is suddenly drugged by a Heretic, who steals his camera. The gathering is revealed to be an orgy, with Heretics engaging in sexual acts to celebrate the birth of the Antichrist. At the other end is Lynn, tied up and held by all four limbs, calling for Blake's help. Blake stumbles his way to her, only to be grabbed and head butted by Val, who holds him down and rapes him. Father Loutermilch Blake closes his eyes, and the horrifying image of Val is replaced with Jessica, playfully pinning a 10-year-old Blake to the ground and laughing. She forces him to admit defeat, and lets him get up. The two are in the storeroom of the kitchen of St. Sybil High School, playing around after school has ended. As the two of them make their way through the cafeteria and into the hallways, Jessica presses Blake on his true feelings for Lynn, which he refuses to admit. Jessica asks if she could come over to Blake's house before his parents come home, causing Blake to ask why. When Jessica responds that she doesn't know, Father Loutermilch, bearing the same voice and the same birthmark above his eye as the demon, emerges from the music room. Loutermilch asks Blake and Jessica what they're doing so late after school. Blake tries to lie and say they stayed for journal, and promises they were about to leave. Loutermilch ushers Jessica into the classroom, and tells Blake to leave, as he isn't in trouble yet. Jessica holds on to Blake's hand and begs him to stay with her. Loutermilch asks the two of them if he needs to call their parents, specifically threatening to call Jessica's father, which she begs him not to do. He asks one of them if they can "make this right", focusing on Jessica and asking her to "pray" with him. When Loutermilch again asks Blake to leave, Jessica begs him to stay, prompting Loutermilch to ask if they were staying to do something indecent. Blake assures him that wasn't the case, but Loutermilch shames him, menacingly demanding him to go home and pray. Despite Jessica's pleading, Loutermilch forces Blake out of the music room, leaving Jessica and the priest alone. Blake walks toward the exit, but suddenly hears Jessica screaming for help the moment he reaches the doors, prompting him to turn back. Blake runs back across the hallway, seeing Jessica running away through the school halls while Loutermilch calmly pursues her. Loutermilch tells Jessica to stop, and her screams slowly die out as Blake opens a door to the bottom of a staircase, seeing Jessica's corpse, bloodied and bruised, at the bottom of the stairs, with Loutermilch standing above her. Blake pulls her closer as Loutermilch leaves him with a final sentence: "I don't know what... you think you saw". Recordings & Documents *Descent is acquired by filming the crashed elevator. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 11 can be found at the end of a passage after watching a Heretic pass through it from the right. *Skinned Man is acquired by filming a skinned corpse behind a fire. *Skin Wallpaper is acquired by recording a passage with its walls made out of decayed corpses. *Enemy of my Enemy is acquired by recording a dead child in a runaway mine cart. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 14 is found in front of a door, which gets closed and locked by the school demon. *The Bone Arbor is acquired by filming an arbor decorated with thorns and two skeletons posed together in a sexual position. *The Atheist is hidden in an area of the mines which can be accessed by squeezing through a crevice, which is found near a ladder after escaping from two Heretics in an underground lake. *Knoth's Gospel Ch. 15 is found next to a rotting corpse just before encountering the Heretic orgy. This is the final document in the game. Achievements/Trophies *'Sancti Sepulchri' (30 /Silver ) - Descend into the mines. *'Ordination' (60 /Gold ) - Collect all documents. Trivia *The chapter's title refers to the Book of Leviticus. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast 2 chapters